


Tales from Miracle City

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Tales from Miracle City [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Surreal, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Similar to Tales from Norrisville, this is a series of short stories involved in the community of Miracle City as they have tons of adventures, romance and comedy. Also, there's going be lot of macabre and surreal misadventures for Brie Brie to handle in Miracle City.





	1. Introduction

Guys guess what i has an introduction. 

I just created this fanfiction which is similar to Tales from Norrisville.

No wait a mexican horror fanfiction

Tales from Miracle City took place in Miracle City.

The first two stories to start the series:

1\. Brie Brie and the Goth Girl Part 1: Brie Brie befriends a goth girl.

2\. Brie Brie and the Goth Girl Part 2: Brie Brie tried her best to cheer a goth girl up.


	2. Brie Brie and the Goth Girl Part 1

At the Beach, Abel and Brie Brie were making a sand castle.

Abel said "Almost done"

But a mexican ghost's head was on the sand castle.

"I'm leaving"

He whistles

Brie Brie said "Come on everyone loves the beach" as a mexican ghostly man reattach his head.

"Well i don't love anything"

But Brie Brie saws a goth woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black dress, purplish pink striped stockings, red shoes, black nail polish, purple eyeshadow, black choker and red lipstick.

Brie Brie walked to a goth woman. "Excuse me i think you drop this"

Brie Brie gives her a creepy doll.

Creepy music box playing as a goth woman's doll looked at Brie Brie.

Brie Brie gulped "Uh-oh"

Abel said "Who is that"

"I think her name is Luna"

Clock transition

Luna was buying her food when a feminine shadow is seen. 

Luna turns around and was face to face with a girl. She is beautiful with long black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She wore a frilly blue blouse, a light pink skirt, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Great. Luna thought An optimistic cheerful girl to make a my day.

Marigraciela said "Hi you must be Luna i'm Marigraciela Martinez my husband Pablo needs help with his violin recital"

Luna facepalmed

Marigraciela said "While i need a woman's deceased husband to take care of our little Manuela" 

 

To be continued......


	3. Brie Brie and the Goth Girl Part 2

Brie Brie takes Luna to Miracle City Cemetery.

Brie Brie said "Hey Luna you're not mad"

Luna said "Yes i'm not mad at everyone expect for you Brie Brie"

Brie Brie said "Si"

Meanwhile

Manuela has black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt, pink skirt and black mary jane shoes.

Manuela walks into the basement where she finds her mother's great grandma's spellbook.

Manuela walks back to the living room

Manuela reads the chant which cause the skeleton to return to life.

Manuela said "Yay!"

The mexican skeleton said "What's going on here?! Aaaaaah!!! You returned me from the dead!?"

Manuela said "Uh-oh?"

...........

"I can't believe you bring a magical skeleton to life"

Manuela said "I have my mom's great grandmother's spellbook"

The mexican skeleton facepalmed.


	4. The Fancy Hat Ladies Club

Brie Brie was making a dress when she heard a woman's anguished shriek.

However it was the ghost of a Victorian style woman that makes a excited shriek.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh What just happened?!"

"I'm so excited because I join The Fancy Hat Ladies."

Brie Brie squealed

Clock transition

Marigraciela said "The Fancy Hat Ladies is a club filled with proper ladies who likes all the girly things like sewing and cooking....."

Frida said ".....but unlike proper ladies, free spirited women who likes to do tomboyish things like go on adventures much to their overprotective fathers dismay and explore the cities"

Brie Brie said "Just like The Little Mermaid."

Marigraciela said "Brie Brie my mom used to watch it and it makes her cry"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh".


	5. Brie Brie and El Gato Negro

Miracle City a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy.

Humans think black cats are bad luck.

Speaking of Lucia Yanez, she's a human who treats me as an equal rather than an cursed animal. Before i met her, i was once a normal black cat, walking in the streets. I used of the constant abuse from other humans. When they saw me for the first time, those cruel humans did nothing but curse and spit at me. I went to Miracle City Cemetery where i meet a goth woman named Lucia Yanez-Diaz.

"Hello"

I turned around and standing right in front of me was Brie Brie Martinez. Beside her was a young woman. She is tall who has tan skin, brown eyes and long brown hair. She wears a 20s style pink shirt, grayish blue shorts and black flat shoes. Her name is Nina Equihua-Miguens.

But Nina massages my fur which makes me purr.

"Brie Brie what did you do" as I shouted.

Brie Brie said "Nina massages your fur."

I growled.


	6. Ghostly Car

Brie Brie and Abel made it to Elementary School where they saw a girl reading a old book.

She had long black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She wears a white shirt over her red pinafore dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes. 

"Hello i'm Brie Brie this is my friend Abel what's yours"

"Elliza"

Brie Brie said "Elliza how about a horror movie night at my place after school."

Elliza nodded

Abel said "You what?! Are you crazy!"

Brie Brie said "Abel no need to get upset i mean what's the worst that could happen"

A few minutes later...

Brie Brie, Abel and Elliza are walking towards Brie Brie's place. Unlike most suburban houses, Brie Brie's house looks like a home for mexican upper class people.

Elliza said "Wow nice house"

Brie Brie said "Gracias"

Manuela walked to Brie Brie.

Brie Brie said "That's my niece Manuela"

Manuela giggled.

But a mexican skeleton appear behind them.

They screamed.

Brie Brie thought It was a magical talking skeleton.

"Oh come on i'm a talking walking skeleton isn't that scary"

Manuela giggled

A mexican skeleton facepalmed.

Manuela summoned a ghostly car.

Everyone's jaws dropped

Brie Brie said "Manny that was AWESOME!!!"

Abel hopped into a ghostly car but a mexican skeleton glared at him.

"But whatever you do don't drive this car"

Abel gulped

Abel began to drive a ghostly car.

Teenage girls giggling as Abel drives a ghostly car.

However, muscular men snap the straws in half.

A mexican skeleton's warning voice played through Abel's brain 

"Don't drive this car"

Abel drives to Miracle City Cafe.

"Hello may i help you"

"I want a banana smoothie"

Brie Brie said "Abel what are you doing"

He sees Brie Brie riding a ghostly scooter.

"Br-Brie Brie what are you doing here?"

Brie Brie glared.

Abel sighed "I'm sorry i will not do that again."


	7. Cursed

Brie Brie is on a swing but Elliza appear behind Brie Brie and Abel.

Elliza said "Hey guys"

Abel and Brie Brie screamed.

Elliza said "Tomorrow is the funeral of Pablo's pet dog Rodolfo"

Brie Brie and Abel gasped.

Later after school, Brie Brie, Abel and Elliza are in Elliza's house.

Brie Brie said "Elliza i made a dress for the funeral tomorrow"

Abel said "I write a song for tomorrow"

Elliza said "Okay bye Brie Brie"

Brie Brie said "Bye Elliza"

Abel said "Elliza i think my mom's calling me for dinner"

The next day, the funeral took place at Miracle City Cemetery. Almost everyone were here.

Abel sees Brie Brie wearing a black dress.

Abel blushed "H-hey Brie Brie nice dress"

Brie Brie blushed "Gracias i made it myself"

Brie Brie curtsies much to the mean girls' dismay.


	8. Eye See You

Rooster cawing

Marigraciela yawned

Brie Brie said "Morning Pablo"

Pablo yawned and stretching his arms.

Manuela yawned "Morning Papi"

"Morning Mani"

Brie Brie said "Morning Manuela"

A Mexican skeleton yawned.

But they noticed something

Everyone said "Uh-oh"

Marigraciela and Manuela went to the laundromat.

Pablo said "Or if that won't work maybe a little ditty it always cheered me up"

Brie Brie nodded

"You promise not to laugh"

Brie Brie nodded

Pablo clears his throat and began to sing in his soft yet nervous voice

"This is the way we washed our clothes washed our clothes washed our......"

Demonic screeching and thunder crash

SPLAT!

".....Clothes"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Pablo sighed "This is gonna be tougher than I thought"

Brie Brie transition

Brie Brie sees a Mexican skeleton peeping.

Brie Brie thought Wait he didn't have retina

Brie Brie shuddered


	9. Little Maribriela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Little Maria, a latin american fairy tale.

School bell rings

The posters says School Dance Tonight!

Brie Brie squealed "I'm so excited! Today is the day I going to ask Abel to the dance!"

Brie Brie thought Just go ask Abel

Brie Brie said "Hey Abel you wanna go to the dance with me"

Abel said "Yes"

Later...

Abel said "You mean the school dance but I'm bad at this"

Brie Brie said "Come on Abel I'll teach you how to dance I mean what's the worst that could....."

But they see a 11 year old girl with long black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. She wears a white shirt over her dark blue sweater, pink skirt, white socks and black flat shoes.

Abel said "Who is that"

Brie Brie said "The most popular girl in town Jessica Oryos."

Jessica walks which made every girl mad.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Jessica snapped her fingers and a girl with glasses walked to her.

"You got my homework done"

"Yes but the teachers are gonna be suspicious"

Jessica growled

Messica gasped

Jessica walked to Brie Brie and Abel.

Jessica said "Hey Abel who's your girlfriend"

Jessica laughed and Abel blushed.

Brie Brie said "Hi Jessica I'm Maria Briella Martinez but my friends called me Brie Brie"

Jessica said "That sounds like a dumb baby girl's name"

Brie Brie said "Jessica I ask Abel to the dance and he said Yes"

Jessica growled

School bell rings

Brie Brie pulled Abel.

Jessica said "Messica!"

Messica said "Yes Jessica"

Jessica said "How could Brie Brie ask a nervous Jewish boy to the school dance!"

Messica said "I think his name is Abel and you're gonna be late for math class"

Jessica growled and pulled Messica.

In math class, Brie Brie, Messica and Abel pass their math tests but Jessica failed her math test.

School bell rings

Everyone running out of the school cheering expect for Jessica who was angry.

Jessica said "Terrible! I got an C on my test"

Messica said "No no Jessica you did.....very well"

Jessica growled

In her room, Brie Brie is sewing her dress for the school dance.

But Jessica mades Messica destroy Brie Brie's dress.

Brie Brie said "Oh no"

Brie Brie opened a spellbook.

Brie Brie chanted

Ghostly blue butterflies flew around Brie Brie and nothing's working.

But Brie Brie saw the ghost of a 19th century Mexican ballerina.

"Hola"

Brie Brie screamed and fainted.

Brie Brie awakes to see a ghostly 19th century mexican ballerina.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

Brie Brie thought Oh no i accidentally summoned a cheerful ghost girl.

Brie Brie gets the lizards, mice and a calabaza.

But 1930s cheerful music played as the mice and the lizards began to sing.

She turned the mice and lizards into coachmens and horses.

Brie Brie's jaw dropped

She turned the calabaza into the carriage

But Brie Brie felt that ghostly blue butterflies flew around her and turned it into a beautiful blue dress.

Brie Brie lilts up her dress revealing her glass slippers.

Brie Brie walk inside a carriage.

"Remember when the clock strikes 12, you will return home."

Brie Brie nodded.

The gym was filled with people laughing, dancing to music and enjoying the food at the table. Abel was bored of his mind.

Then there was a soft knock at the door. The teacher went to open the door. Everyone gasped and their eyes went wide as Brie Brie entered the gym. Brie Brie blushed when she saw everyone looking at her. People began whispering about her.

"Who is that girl"

"Where is she from"

"She's beautiful"

"She got her supernatural abilities from her mother"

Abel finally got to Brie Brie and kissed her hand.

Brie Brie blushed.

"Abel shall we play" a DJ said

Abel nodded.

He put his arm around her waist, she put hers on his shoulder, and their hands joined as they danced to romantic music. They smiled and laughed.

Jessica growled "How could that freak ruin my chance of dancing!"

Messica said "Maybe she's a great dancer than you?"

Soon everyone else paired up and started dancing.

Brie Brie looked out the window to see some small rays of sunshine peaking from the darkness.

"Oh no"

"What?"

"It's almost midnight!"

"Brie Brie wait!"

Brie Brie ran down the school stairs and she dropped one of her glass slippers. She grabbed it. She got into the carriage and it took off.

When Abel finally made it to the hallway, he founds a glass slipper.

Abel thought I will find Brie Brie.

When Brie Brie returned home, she went upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed exhausted.

She looked down to see that her glass slipper still remained, she took it off and smiled at it. "Thank you Maridalina"

Then she goes to sleep.

.......

School bell rings

Brie Brie had a smile on her face. She was so happy which was not unnoticed by Jessica.

Messica said "Why is she in a good mood"

Jessica said "I don't know but i'm going to found out"

"Uh-oh"

Jessica tried to put a glass slipper on but fails.

"Messica!"

"Uh-oh"

"Why is your foot red"

But Maridalina snapped her fingers and cast a spell on the doves.

The doves cooed "Listen to the doves she's hiding your true love"

Abel said "You lied to me Jessica!"

Jessica lied "Uh i don't know what are you talking about?"

The doves cooed again "Though Jessica strives to look her best, she is no more ugly"

Jessica cries and ran away in shame.

Abel follow the doves until he finds Brie Brie

"Brie Brie would you mind trying this one"

Brie Brie lifted her foot and slid easily into the slipper. She then pulled the other shoe from her pocket.

Jessica gasped

"Messica!"

But Messica finally asks a boy to the dance.

Jessica growled


	10. Ghostly Nightmares

Abel was sleeping until he heard a ghostly moan.

Abel turns on the lights revealing the ghost of a conquistador.

Abel's jaw dropped

Abel thought Oh no

Later.....

Brie Brie walked into the Adensom household.

Brie Brie walked to Abel's room.

"Oh please don't tell me i wake the baby up"

Abel and Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Clock transition

Abel was holding his baby nephew.

Brie Brie feeds him milk.

A ghostly conquistador yawned

"I'm tired"

Brie Brie yawned

Ghostly screeching

Abel and Brie Brie screamed

Thunder crash


	11. Baile Fantasma

A ghost was sleeping but Brie Brie wake him up.

"Aaaaah!!!"

And he falls.

Manuela gulped

Ghostly moaning

Thunder crashing

"Maria Gabriela Martinez! Did i warn you not to wake me up?!"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

"I'm so angry i could just-"

Brie Brie heard her mother's voice "Brie Brie The Carons are here"

He thought Oh no

"I know you're hiding somewhere Brie Brie!" A young female voice was heard "So get your butt over there!"

"Dios Mio" Brie Brie muttered in fear after hearing a female voice. "It's her"

"Who?"

Brie Brie facepalmed

"Valerie Caron,descendant of Claire Caron." Brie Brie explained "She's a thorn to my side"

"Is she scary"

"Worse" Brie Brie explained to a ghost "Valerie is the girl who shatters the dreams and fun of other people especially young free spirits and forced the other people to do the thing she liked that everyone else don't. Plus, she's a spoiled brat"

"Okay what happened"

"Yes it all began one night Valerie was reading a boring book when she sees Nina climbed out the window."

Joachim gasped "And then what happened"

"Valerie founds out that Nina hanging with troubled people and then she got mad"

But a ghost bumped into someone familiar. In front of him was a young woman who had long black hair and green eyes. She wore a light green sweater over her white shirt, dark blue skirt, white socks and black flat shoes.

"Joachim"

"Valerie"


	12. Manuela's Love and War

Manuela makes her way to Kindergarten.

But something caught Manuela's eyes. At the picnic section was a young boy eating lunch by himself under a big tree. He had black hair. He has brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a white shirt underneath his light blue shirt, dark blue pants, white socks and black shoes.

He waves at her and then Manuela waves back.

"Hi i'm Manuela Perez what's yours"

"T-Tyler Torres"

Manuela gasped "What's going on?!"

"It was Edith De La Cruz descendant of Ernesto De la Cruz"

Manuela gasped "You mean your ancestor is getting tired of being abused by Ernesto De la Cruz."

Tyler nodded with a tear running through his face.

Manuela gasped

Manuela gives Tyler a tissue

Tyler wipes his tears.

"Thanks Manuela"

But Tyler heard a shrill girly voice

"Tyler don't say hi to that girl!?"

Standing behind Tyler was a girl. She had curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wore a light pink sweater over her white shirt, dark pink skirt, white stockings and matching pink shoes. Behind the girl were two girls who are of Italian descent and are sisters.

Manuela gasped "Who is that"

An Asian girl said "The most popular girl in town Edith De La Cruz"

An Brazilian girl said "I gotta a bad feeling about this"

Manuela said "Edith you're a jerk leave Tyler alone boys are people too"

Edith growled.

Edith snapped her fingers and they retreated.

Manuela said "What a jerk"

Tyler said "Unfortunately she is. Ever since she came here, Edith controlling the school and every single student with a manicured fist because she is the descendant of Ernesto De La Cruz. The teacher tried to stop her, no matter what we tried"

An Brazilian girl said "Plus Edith has a terrible singing voice"

Manuela got an idea.

Manuela transition

Manuela and Tyler go to Miracle City Cemetery where they find Tyler's great great grandmother's grave.

"Here Lies Addie Torres she was abused, humiliated, broken and bullied by Ernesto De La Cruz until she just can't take it anymore"

Manuela said "Uh-oh"

Tyler said "Mani look i got a old video tape belong to my great great grandmother Addie"

Manuela transition

Manuela and Tyler are watching a video.

Addie packs her bags and storms out of the mansion.

Addie yells at Ernesto and then she slapped him.

Everyone gasped.

Ernesto growled

...........

Addie now living in a apartment in Miracle City.

She makes new quirky friends

She falls in love with Tony Torres, got married and kids.

But Addie died, the mourners bury her in Miracle City Cemetery.

The video ends.

Thunder crash

Ghostly moaning

Edith growled "Where is that weird girl she's been taking my Tyler away from me!?"

Rain pouring

"Edith"

Edith gasped "W-who's there"

Thunder crashing 

Ghostly moaning

Edith and her friends screams

Manuela and Tyler high five.

Students are cheering 

"No more Edith"

"No more Edith"

"No more Edith"

Edith running away screaming.

"Mami!"


	13. St Briella Infirmary Blues

One nice day at Elementary School.

School is soon over as Brie Brie and Abel walked out through the school's doors with the other kids picked up by their parents or catching the bus.

Brie Brie said "Abel Wait up! We're going to the beach!"

Abel said "Uh actually my parents won't let me go to the beach because it has sharks"

Brie Brie said "That's okay"

Meanwhile at the local beach in Miracle City, a huge rock got zapped by lighting. When the rock was burning up, it slowly moves to reveal an elderly hand reaching out to the surface and purple smoke coming out from under the rock. The elderly hand moved the rock further and then the elderly body came out of the surface and stood on top of the green glass.The sun shines up to reveal the figure to be an elderly woman with a long neck that seems crooked, red eyes that resembles the demon's and long white hair that came down to her feet. She wore a red dress and holds a scythe combined with a walking cane that seems crooked. She waves her cane/scythe in the air and two black lighting bolts hit the grass quickly forming into two cats who wore black and red dresses. The elderly woman chuckled evilly as she looked at the town.

"Well it's been years since i last saw Miracle City don't you agree my pets"

The cats meowed.

"And my old friend- Joseph Morales is still babysitting Marigraciela and Pablo's bratty daughter Manuela Perez" The elderly woman spoke again as she waves her wand. "Let's have a surprise reunion just for her and then we'll find the girl and kill her for locking me up under a rock years ago"

Meanwhile Abel is now in his swimsuit walk up to the Martinez residence where he saw Brie Brie. She wore a lavender bathing suit and a pair of purple sandals.

Just then a ghostly woman phased through the door. She wore a Victorian bathing suit and is carrying her bag.

"I'm all set! Let's hit the beach!"

Meanwhile

Joseph is reluctantly babysits Manuela while her parents are out.

Thunder crash

A mist of white clouds flew around Joseph and Manuela.

Manuela said "Uh-oh"

Then, an evil chuckle echoed Manuela's room.

Joseph's eyes widen 

"It can't be...."

"I'm be afraid it is, old friend" An elderly voice replied as the clouds stop circling Joseph and few into the air to reveal an elderly woman with a long neck that seems crooked, red eyes that resembles the demon's and long white hair that came down to her feet. She wore a red dress and holds a scythe combined with a walking cane that seems crooked. She stood on top of the cloud. Behind her were two cats dressed in red and black dresses.

"Fauna!" Joseph cried "I thought you were......"

"Buried alive by Luisa's mother years ago? I was." The elderly woman, Fauna replied evilly. "Until one day, a stroke of lighting brought me back from the dead and made me powerful"

"Some friend you are!" Joseph barked "You betrayed me on the night i was murdered! I begged for your help but instead you've run off like a coward! You've should've stayed dead!"

But Fauna tooked Joseph's supernatural powers.

Fauna lets out a evil laugh

Joseph looked at his hands "What happened to my powers! How could this happen?!"

"Have you not notice, old friend?" Fauna replied "I used my black magic to take your powers away from you. The reason why i betrayed you on the night you were murdered by a gang is because I have no use of you after all, now that i've got more powerful"

When Fauna disappear into thin air, Joseph walked to Manuela.

Joseph said "Manuela what am i gonna do"

But Manuela said the chant.

A ghostly green portal opens and sucking Manuela and Joseph.

At the beach, Brie Brie was getting ice cream at the food stand.

A few seconds later, Brie Brie and her friends noticed Joseph losing his powers.

Manuela said "Brie Brie i need your help it's Fauna"

Abel said "Who's Fauna"

Joseph sighed "Her name is Fauna and she used to be my friend, but she betrayed me on the night i was murdered. She had stolen my powers and now she's causing more chaos in your world."

Brie Brie said "Joseph i can't believe that terrible woman stole your powers"

Joseph said "I've been waiting patiently But you guys played a game until we can finally defeat Fauna and get my powers."

Brie Brie said "Okay we'll help"

Brie Brie transition

"His powers seem to be full of macabre from the looks of it, he feeds on fear since the night he was murdered."

The cat meowed

The ghostly portal then show the image of Brie Brie and her friends.

Fauna's eyes widen in fear and anger

"So a human girl got some friends on her side" Fauna hissed as she waves her scythe/cane "Let's see just how strong her friends are as soon as Maria Briella becomes my next victim to one of my black magic spells"

Brie Brie transition

"I can't believe Joseph's gonna be mad at Fauna for what she did to him."

"Tell me about it"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh" as a ghostly fog makes her sleepy.

"What the heck! Are you sure this is the right way"

"Will you quit being negative we'll get there or my name isn't Joseph-"

But Joseph got turned into a table

Manuela said "Uh-oh"

Joseph said "Aw come on!"

Abel said "Let's take a break" 

St James Infirmary Blues

Elliza: Folks, I'm going down to St. James Infirmary,

See my nina there.

She's stretched out on a long, white table,

She's so sweet, so cold, so fair.

Fauna follows Elliza as she sings

Elliza: Let her go, let her go, oh, bless her,

Wherever she may be.

She will search this wide world over,

But she'll never find another sweet gal like me,

Now, when I die bury me in my black dress.

Put on purple striped stockings and a flat hat,

Put a twenty-dollar gold piece on my watch-chain.

So you can let all the girls know I died standing pat,

Then give me six crap-shootin' pall-bearers,

Let a chorus girl sing me a song.

Put a red-hot jazz band at the top of my head,

So they can raise hallelujah as we go along.

Now, folks, that you have heard my story...

Say, boy, hand me over another shot of that booze,

If anyone should ask you,

Tell 'em I got those St. James Infirmary Blues.

But by the time Elliza had finished her song, she heard a ghost moaning.

Elliza's eyes widen in awe.

Elliza said "Whoa"

"You will pay for your treachery!" Joseph hissed at Fauna. "You should've stayed dead and let everyone know that i have no friends but the goth girl and a toddler."

"Tough luck ol' chum" Fauna mocked Joseph "I'm free as a bird and you're a skeleton!"

Joseph growled

But Manuela said the chant which cause Joseph to returned to normal and Brie Brie woke up much to Fauna's shock and anger.

"NO!" Fauna cried like a spolied brat as she throws a temper tantrum. "All of you ruined everything! You will pay for this Maria Briella! You will pay!"

Manuela said "I don't think so"

Manuela and Elliza say the chant

A ghostly green portal opened the skeletal arms dragged Fauna into the Underworld as she screams in pain and the portal closed.

Abel said "Hey guys what did i miss"


	14. 22 Short Stories About Miracle City

Brie Brie and Abel are flying their kites in the cemetery.

Nina is seen talking to Lucia.

"Lucia come on" Nina pleaded Lucia "Can we please watch Bebe Fantasma and it's a cute movie"

Lucia said "Okay fine!"

Nina knows Lucia couldn't stand the cute puppy dog eyes.

Lucia said "I will go to the movies with you"

Nina said "YES!"

Nina in Box Office Blitz

Nina and Lucia left the cemetery and made their way to the theatre. There seems to be a huge line at the ticket booth.

Nina said "Okay we're waiting"

Lucia facepalmed

A few minutes later, Nina and Lucia made it to the ticket booth.

Nina said "Two tickets for Bebe Fantasma please"

The clerk gives them two Bebe Fantasma tickets 

Nina and Lucia laughed and hi-five.

Nina and Lucia walk inside the showroom.

At the stand, a radio is heard

"Coming soon to a theatre near you is Novia Fantasma. Be prepared for a creepy wedding in May"

Marigraciela was listening to the same commercial on the radio while washing the dishes at the Perez residence.

At the botanica, a teenage girl was texting but a ghost baby flying around her.

"No no no!"

A ghost baby hugged her much to her dismay

"Ugh"


	15. Brie Brie's Macabre Tales 1

It was a dark and stormy night in Miracle City as Juleka host a Halloween party for her friends in a botanica. There were a lot of spooky decorations. Some of her guests are dressed up in their halloween costumes. Juleka came dressed as The Sacred Riana. Her customer, Gabriel Martinez came dressed as a zombie magician.

Brie Brie, Elliza and Abel also came to the party. Brie Brie just came as a dead ballerina, Abel came dressed as a creepy cat and Elliza came dressed as a 1920s flapper. Brie Brie had invited Marigraciela and Pablo and Manny and Frida to the party. Frida came dressed as a ghostly bride and Marigraciela came dressed as a angel while Manny came dressed as a ghostly groom and Pablo came dressed as a devil.

Manny said "Alright who wants to hear some scary stories"

Elliza raised her arm

Manny sighed "Yes Elliza"

Elliza said "This is a tale about a girl who make macabre friends."

Abel said "That's not so scary"

Elliza said "She befriends a ghost!"

"I think i need to pee right now" Abel cried cowardly as Elliza laughs evilly.

Ghostly Friends

Creepy music box playing

"Unbelievable"

Brie Brie is playing soccer but end up broke a tree.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh" as Abel got angry at her.

But the ghost of a young woman appeared behind them.

"Hola"

Brie Brie and Abel screamed.

She has black hair in a bobcut, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a cloche hat, red dress with a white collar and black mary jane shoes.

"I'm Carmina"

Brie Brie said "Aww how cute!"

Abel said "You been breaking my house with your chicken feet"

Thunder crashing and ghostly moaning

Abel's jaw dropped

Brie Brie said "I think she's a owl."

Abel gulped

Brie Brie said "Wait you have supernatural abilities"

Several minutes later

At Brie Brie's house

Brie Brie said "Carmina what a ghost like you doing in a house."

Carmina said "It all started when i was alive......So here i am ready to scare and i got a donut"

Abel said "Oh come on!"

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Time goes by as Carmina slowly changes from an abused woman into a optimistic and lovable ghost girl.

Brie Brie said "Hey we just wanted to say"

Abel said "We're sorry"

Carmina said "That's okay i promise i won't scare you"

...........

Abel is about eat a donut when he heard a screen.

And then Abel saws a ghostly owl.

Abel screams

Ghostly screech

".....And a ghostly owl scares him to death!"

"So"

"Oh Frida can you tell a story"

"Yep my friend Teeny saw a movie about a shy waitress who decides to change the lives of those around her for the better, while struggling with her own isolation. "

Emilio, Lorena and Antonio nodded

Frida said "It all started......"

Frida

1997- Mexico

One story began one dark and stormy evening.

A young Spanish teenage girl whose blue eyes shines. Her medium bright blue hair- they're so lovely like her eyes. She wore a red shirt and black skirt.

She founds a box of childhood memorabilia hidden by a boy who lived in her apartment decades earlier.

Frida gasped

Frida thought I promise myself that if it make Manny happy i devote my life to bringing happiness to others.

Frida knocks on the door

"Who is it"

"It's me Frida Suarez have you seen Manny Rivera"

The door opens revealing a creepy girl with long black hair.

"Lucia you painted every year"

Lucia nodded.

Frida helped Ms Chiquita

In the bus station, Frida and Manny accidentally bumped into each other.

Frida said "I'm sorry"

Frida returned the box to Manny.

But Frida has an idea.

The next day, Manny and Frida decided to have a wedding.

A black cat attacked the bullies.

Frida said "Oh Manny"

"....And that's the end of my story." Frida concluded her story

Lucia appear behind Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo.

"Hey guys"

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo screamed

Lucia said "I got a story that's so scary; It'll make your spine tingle"

Pablo gulped in fear

Rosquilla Plays Hide and Seek

Brie Brie awakes to see Rosquilla.

"Rosquilla"

Brie Brie puts Rosquilla on her toy stand.

Rosquilla transition

Rafeal yawns but sees Rosquilla.

Creepy violin music playing

Rafeal screams like a girl

Thunder crash

".....And that's the end" Lucia concluded her story

Thunder crash

Creepy violin music playing

Rosquilla appeared behind them

Everyone screamed

Happy Halloween Everybody!


	16. Don't Wake Pablo Up Part 1

Pablo arrived home from work when he saw Manuela, Marigraciela and Joseph are playing with her dog.

Pablo said "Hey would you please keep it down!"

Manuela said "Papi!"

Marigraciela said "Hey Pablo you wanna play..."

Pablo said "No! I want you to go there far far away"

Marigraciela squealed "You mean" as her eyes widen in awe

Pablo said "The solar system zipcode whatever as long as I can't hear you"

Pablo went to his room.

Pablo said "Well that was easy"

But Manuela's dog messed up his room.

........

Pablo scolded "I thought I told you blobs to beat it"

Marigraciela said "Pablo you know when you're mad your nostrils flare"

Joseph said "Marigraciela maybe Pablo's gonna be a little mad"

Pablo said "Maybe I didn't make myself clear"

Joseph said "Yeah but come on!"

Pablo said "Quiet Bonebreath to do that I need to get a great day at work to do that I need to get a goodnight sleep and I need you to keep them in check so Marigraciela and Manuela didn't wake me up but if Marigraciela and Manuela wake me up!"

Pablo's nostrils flared

Joseph gulped "Yes"

Pablo said "Something's scary is going to happen"

Marigraciela and Manuela said "Uh-oh"

Joseph said "Well playtime's over you guys"

Marigraciela and Manuela nodded


	17. Don't Wake Pablo Up Part 2

Marigraciela, Manuela and Joseph are gardening.

But Lucia appears behind them

"Hey guys"

They screamed

Lucia said "I just heard that someone tried to wake Pablo up something's scary is going to happen"

Marigraciela, Manuela and Joseph gulped.

Clock transition

Pablo was sleeping but a creepy demonic red tongue licks his ear until it shoves the tongue into his head and tried to eat his brain. However Pablo sees the red tongue in his head.

"Get Out!"

A creepy demonic red tongue whimpers and come out of Pablo's ear.

A demonic tongue go back into a devil's mouth.

Clock transition

Pablo was sleeping.

But a ghostly captain licks his skeletal finger with saliva and stick into Pablo's ear.

But Pablo gets angry as he was sleeping.

He was sweating

"Uh-oh"

Clock transition

Pablo was sleeping as a ghostly bug flew around him.

But a ghostly bug flies into Pablo's ear and minutes later a ghostly bug flies out of Pablo's other ear.

Pablo thought Well I teach them a lesson for trying to wake me up.

But an idea popped in Pablo's brain.

Meanwhile

In the living room, Marigraciela and Manuela are watching a horror movie but they heard a screech

They went to Pablo's room.

A devil screeched as Pablo washed his brain with soap

A devil's brain is clean as a whistle and it giggles like a baby.

Pablo gives a ghostly captain a wet Willie.

A ghostly bee flies into a black cat's head

A black cat yowls.

A ghostly bee said "Uh-oh" as he flies out of a black cat's ear

Marigraciela and Manuela said "Uh-oh"


	18. Babysitting Blues

Saturday came finally- the night of the gala party at the waterfront. Mr and Mrs. Adensom descended the stairs fancily. Mr. Adensom wore a black tuxedo while Mrs. Adensom wore a sparkly light blue dress with a white flower.

Door bell rings

Abel opens the door 

Standing by the doorway was Brie Brie, Marigraciela and Pablo. Marigraciela is wearing a light purple gown while Pablo is wearing a black tuxedo.

"While we are off to the party" Mrs. Adensom said "Joseph will be babysitting you two"

Abel said "Aw come on Mom we're 10 we can handle it"

"I know Abel but it's not safe"

When their parents finally left, Joseph glares at Abel and Brie Brie.

Joseph said "Look guys i know you're not mad about having me for a babysitter but i'm a magical talking skeleton. I think you will find me fair and fun"

Brie Brie and Abel gulped

Babysitter Joseph transition

Joseph hummed as he flipped through the pages of a book.

Brie Brie and Abel are hatching up a plan in Abel's room.

Brie Brie said "Hey Abel i got an idea we're gonna make smoothies, watch movies together and...."

Abel said "Brie Brie that's not a good idea"

But an idea popped into Abel's brain.

Abel snapped his fingers "I've got it"

Joseph reads a book but heard Brie Brie's voice.

"Okay Abel before we played a game we had to read the instructions"

Joseph growled as his eyes burst into flames and his nostrils flared.

Abel said "Brie Brie are you sure this is safe"

Brie Brie said "Abel the game is called The Creepy Doll game."

Abel gulped

But Brie Brie and Abel saw a doll moving.

Abel said "Uh Brie Brie"

Brie Brie shakes Abel

"What are we do what are we do!"

Abel said "Well at least it couldn't get any worse"

Thunder crashing

A ghostly green portal opens a black skeleton walk out of it.

Flesh and organs formed into a young girl with a ghostly green glow. She wears a old fashioned dress.

"Hello"

Brie Brie and Abel screamed.

"I'm Maria Manana"

Brie Brie said "I'm Brie Brie and this is my friend Abel"


	19. The Manana Zone

Miracle City a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy.

Miracle City is haunted by ghosts.

Our story begins at Miracle City Cemetery, Brie Brie is seen playing a game with Abel and Elliza.

Elliza said "My mom teaches me to play a game."

As Brie Brie, Abel and Elliza played a game, a young girl with the same ghostly glow.

Mariana said "Hey guys"

Brie Brie, Abel and Elliza screamed.

Brie Brie said "Hey Mariana"

Elliza said "Mariana you wanna play our game"

Mariana nodded.

Later.....

A teenage girl with blonde hair

She runs away screaming and passing Brie Brie, Abel and Elliza

Elliza said "I gotta bad feeling about this"


	20. My Sweet Friend's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this was sung by Selena, one of the greatest Latin American singers ever may she rest in peace

A black cat heard Cody's beautiful singing voice.

"Yo se que tienes in neuvo amor

Sin embargo te deseo lo mejor

Si en mi no encontraste felicidad

Tal vez alguien mas re lady dara

Como la Flor

Con tanto amor

Me diste tu

Se marchito

Me marcho hoy

Yo se perder

Pero ay...Como me duele

ay...Como me duels."

Nina is on a swing.

Nina said "Hey Cody what are you singing"

Cody said "Oh i don't know my mom used to sing but now she died."

Nina sadly replied "I know how you feel"

Nina becomes sweet again as she demonstrates her supernatural powers to Cody. "Though I don't think you'd quite realize what you got here. So why don't you just luminate whilst i alluminate the possibilities."

Nina: Well Juan Cortez had them ninety thieves

Mariana Manana had eight hundred tales

But amigo you in luck cause up your sleeves

You got a brand new magic never fails 

You got some power in your corner now 

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is be my friend

And I'll say

Mister Cody, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish?

I really want to know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is be my friend- and oh

Mister Cody, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big jerk

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Just then Cody get tripped by a skull.

Nina said "Uh-oh"

Her triplet daughters walked to Nina.

The first has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. The second one has black hair, blue eyes and light brown skin. And finally the third one has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

"Uh-oh" said Mina, Bina and Fina


	21. The Rosquilla Game Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is similar to Bloody Mary and The Pencil Game.

Brie Brie, Abel and Elliza are playing cards.

But they see Rosquilla.

Brie Brie said "Are you kidding me"

So she put Rosquilla in her room.

Brie Brie sighed in relief "Phew! That should do it"

But she sees Rosquilla carrying a bucket.

"Rosquilla Ven Aca"

SPLAT!

Brie Brie carries Rosquilla.

"Uh-oh"

Abel said "Get me a towel!"

So they went outside to dry themselves.

Brie Brie said "How.....could.....this....happen"

Abel said "My mom wouldn't let me have a doll. She thinks dolls are creepy and haunted."

Elliza said "My dad thought the same thing"

But Brie Brie is about to put her doll in her room, Brie Brie saws a young man.He wore leather clothing.

"Ay Dios Mios" Brie Brie groaned as she finally put her doll in her room "It's Bryan"

Abel asked "Who is Bryan"

Elliza said "Zoe Aves' ex boyfriend."

Bryan said "Hello Brie Brie"

Brie Brie said "Hello Bryan you wanna play the Rosquilla Game it's very scary"

Bryan said "Ha! how come everyone believing in a urban legend"

Brie Brie said "Fine see you at my house at 8"

Bryan said "Fine i'll be here!"

Abel said "Brie Brie don't listen to Bryan he hits Zoe"

An idea popped in her head.


	22. The Rosquilla Game Part 2

Bells tolling

Thunder crash

Crows cawing

Brie Brie said "I can't wait to see the look on Bryan's face when he participate in a creepy mexican urban legend"

Bryan said "Zoe! Get me a beer!"

Zoe gulped.

Brie Brie thought Oh No

Abel said "Hello Bryan"

Bryan said "Well i'm here and why is your girlfriend doing reading scary stories"

Bryan laughed

Bryan snapped his fingers

Zoe runs to Bryan with a beer

Zoe said "B-but you have enough"

But Bryan slapped Zoe

Brie Brie said "You better laugh yourself to death when i tell you the story of the Rosquilla Game"

Bryan mocked "Ooh i'm scared what are you gonna do about it"

Thunder crash

Bryan screamed

Brie Brie said "A long time ago, there was a girl named Rosquilla who was bullied by the snobby girls and abused by her mother but her life changed forever when she meets a nice boy."

Elliza gasped "However during prom night, when Rosquilla was crowned prom queen the snobby girls were so jealous so they came up with a idea."

Brie Brie said "Rosquilla was tricked into going to the cemetery where she was killed"

Thunder crash 

Bryan wet his pants

Abel laughed at Bryan

Rosquilla appear behind Bryan.

Bryan running away screaming.


	23. Soy un Feliz Esqueleto

A baby girl never stopped crying which drives everyone crazy.

They tried to cheer her up but nothing works.

Brie Brie founds a old Aztec spellbook.

"Guys i found an old Aztec spellbook!"

Abel said "Uh Brie Brie are you sure about this"

Brie Brie reads the chant and all of a sudden a old mexican toy appear.

Abel and Elliza's jaw dropped.

Elliza said "Dios Mio that was awesomely macabre!"

Clock transition

"Look bebe it's a Feliz Esqueleto toy"

Brie Brie turns the toy on.

And then it began to sing

"Soy un feliz esqueleto veme bailar y escuchame cantar"

A baby girl laughed and clapped her hands.

"Yeah right the song is so cute and creepy!"

Brie Brie and her friends looked up to see a teenage boy.

A baby girl blows a raspberry

Brie Brie said "Overreact so much it's just a cute toy"

"Oh we'll just see about that!"

Elliza said "He's so jealous because we got her to stop crying"

Creepy music box playing

Clock transition

The song played as something's scary happens to Brie Brie and her friends.

3 hours later....

Abel said "3 hours of torture i didn't get some sleep!"

Brie Brie yawned "I'm tired last night"

Elliza said "I have a girly nightmare last night" as she lifts her bangs revealing the bags under her eyes.

Brie Brie and Abel shuddered

But Brie Brie got an idea.

He went to a abandoned baby room.

"Overreact so much it's just a cute toy!"

But he heard a creepy music box playing.

"Who's there"

"Soy un feliz esqueleto véeme bailar y escuchame cantar o te asustaré hasta la muerte."

"Help! Get me outta here!"

Brie Brie, Abel and Elliza cheered.

They began to dance.

But Jessica approaches the three kids.

"Eww it's the losers." Jessica insults Brie Brie, Abel and Elliza.

Elliza said "You have no rights to insult Brie Brie!"

Jessica barked "Back off spooks. I'm the popular girl in school and i have rights to insult your stupid best friend"

Brie Brie finally have enough of Jessica's snobby attitude.

"You-you really are mean and all the bad stuff people said about you is true like how you're a two faced backstabbing lying little no good cheating spoiled brat girl!?"

Her friends gasped

Jessica had enough of Brie Brie talks to her like that. "How dare you talk to me like that?! I'm the most popular girl in school?!"

"Well guess what your grandma told me not to be mean to other people but she died thanks to your horrible parents"

But Jessica lets out a huff as she storms away in anger.


	24. Talent Show Audition Annoucement

Hey i have an announcement......On February 2019 i'm going to audition for the talent show.

I write a song called The Sugary Misadventures of Manuela. It's about a toddler aged girl who goes on sweet yet morbid misadventures with her macabre new friends.

You wanna hear the song

Cute cheerful music playing as Manuela doing all the cute stuff.

"Good Morning Sol"

The cute baby sun coos and laughs.

"What time is it!"

"It's Manuela Time!"

But the music changed to creepy 1920s music.

Manuela said "Uh-oh"

Manuela began to run.

Nina, Lucia, Pablo, Marigraciela, Manny and Frida join in as they were being chased by 1920s style creepy ghosts and skeletons.

But they got into a macabre yet cute dance routine.

"Manuela!"

"Manuela!"

"Manuela!"

Nickelodeon The Sugary Misadventures of Manuela

Manuela giggles

CRASH!

"Manuela!"

Manuela said "Uh-oh"

So what do you think

......

Hope you enjoy it


	25. The Magical Calaca

Manuela and Brie Brie are in the laundromat but they hear a noise.

Brie Brie opened the laundry door and pulled out Joseph's wet suit.

Joseph said "Ay Dios Mio it take me years to do laundry"

Manuela said "Uh-oh" 

Joseph said "Ay! I forgot to check my pockets?!" as he pulled out a Mexican style skull"

Manuela and Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Joseph gasped

Manuela said "What is that"

Joseph said "It's a magical skull got you out of this situation"

Brie Brie nodded

Manuela said "Uh-oh"


	26. Esa vieja pandilla mía

Marigraciela was crying until a black cat named Juan Caricolo walked to her.

"What's the matter senorita" A black cat asked Marigraciela.

Marigraciela said "Wait you can talk?!"

"It's a long story Why so blue Muñeca"

Marigraciela take a deep breath and decided to tell Juan Caricolo "Just i came home from visit my grandma. But my friends are busy"

A black cat said "Your friends are too busy."

Marigraciela continued sadly "Manny and Frida are going to the carnival, Pablo has violin practice and Lucia is going to a girly beauty pageant that she didn't like. Phooey"

Marigraciela: Gee but i give the world to see

That old gang of mine.

Marigraciela resumed crying.

But a black cat just have an idea.

"Hey i got an idea what if i cheer you up." A black cat asked Marigraciela who stopped crying.

Marigraciela wiped her tears away. "How could you going to do that without a boy's help"

"Wait here"

Juan Caricolo: Gee but i give the world to see

That old gang of mine

Miracle City Streets

"Hold it i know actually how to play!"

"Hmm something classy, entertaining, comforting"

"How about Que Linda Manito"

"No"

"Lady Gaga"

"No we need something comforting. No one has ever use for decades. Something with jazz not Lady Gaga"

But a idea popped into his brain.

Juan snapped his fingers "I got it! Play the Piano"

"I'm a captain not a musician but if you insist"

A white cat began to play the piano.

Juan Caricolo: Join in and sing

Cats: Join in and sing

Juan Caricolo: Come on and sing

Cats: Come on and sing

Juan Caricolo: Just like old times

Cats: Just like old times

Juan Caricolo: Get in the Swing

Cats: Get in the Swing

Juan Caricolo and the Cats: Let our voices ring out and sing about

That old gang of mine.

Captain Fluffy Pants: That old gang of mine

Juan Caricolo said "Follow my lead Muchachos"

Juan Caricolo: Gee but I'd give the world to see  
That old gang of mine  
I can't forget that old quartette that sang "Sweet Adeline"  
Goodbye forever, old fellows and gals  
Goodbye forever, old sweethearts and pals  
Gee but I'd give the world to see  
That old gang of mine  
I've got a longing way down in my heart  
For that old gang that has drifted apart  
They were the best pals that I ever had  
I never thought that I'd want them so bad

Juan and Cats: Gee but I'd give the world to see  
That old gang of mine  
I can't forget that old quartette that sang "Sweet Adeline"  
Goodbye forever, old fellows and gals  
Goodbye forever, old sweethearts and pals

Captain Fluffy Pants: Gee but I'd give the world to see

Juan and Cats: That old gang of mine

The family walked inside the streets and saw the cats finishing up their song. Instead of screaming, the family gave them a applause.

Back at the park....

"Stop this childish nonsense and grow up!" a woman yelled at Marigraciela.

"You come here and act like a proper lady!" another woman yelled at Marigraciela

But something's scary is going to happen

When the angry women take a look at the cats, they screamed in horror.

"Ay! A black cat!"

"Devil's creatures!"

"You ladies need to act your age"

"Ay! it talks"

The women running away screaming.

"Thank Dios i thought i was a goner if it weren't for you and your friends" Marigraciela said to Juan Caricolo. "So what was it that you're doing to cheer me up"

"Can you sing"

Marigraciela felt confused "Yeah why"

"Fluffy Pants would you please"

Captain Fluffy Pants plays the piano again.

Marigraciela takes a deep breath

Marigraciela: I've got a longing way down in my heart  
For that old gang that has drifted apart  
They were the best pals that I ever had  
I never thought that I'd want them so bad

Juan and Cats: Gee but I'd give the world to see  
That old gang of mine

Marigraciela: I can't forget that old quartette that sang "Sweet Adeline"

Pink cats and Red cats: Sweet Adeline

Juan and Cats: Goodbye forever, old fellows and gals  
Goodbye forever, old sweethearts and pals

Marigraciela: Gee but I'd give the world to see

Juan and Cats: That old gang of mine

After the song ends, Pablo heard Marigraciela humming a old song.

Juan Caricolo meows at Pablo who screamed

Marigraciela said "Pablo it's just a cat named Juan Caricolo."

Pablo gulped.


	27. When Kelly Meets CJ

2008

Kelly went to CJ's house but it didn't look homey. Actually it looks abandoned, the windows were broken. The lawn was unkept with tall grass and weeds, there were also holes on the roof.

She went to the door and knocked on it. The door was answered by a tall strong looking man who was dressed sloppy, his hair was greasy, his teeth were yellow, and he reeked of both cigarettes and tequila. Kelly had never seen or smell a man so filthy and disgusting. She felt like throwing up but held it in.

"What do you want" He asked in a irritated and gruff voice

"Sorry is CJ here"

"What do you want him for"

"I'm sorry for getting your son in trouble i hope his mother will forgive me"

"Trouble? What Trouble?!"

But she listen to him arguing with his son with great anger

"What did you do now you stupid punk?!"

Kelly heard CJ say

"What do you mean Dad"

"You think i'm stupid?! You caused trouble again didn't you?!"

"Look i'm not in trouble my mom tells me if you got into trouble just tell Kelly she'll know what to do but you don't care about me old man!"

Kelly gasped

"Papi! you're a jerk just leave CJ alone Mami left you you're a hombre malo!"

Kelly heard a soft voice it was CJ's older sister.

"Why you little...."

"Hold it right there if you lay one hand on my brother i call the police on you if anything bad happens to CJ Mom will never forgive you"

"I'M GONNA!...."

But Kelly heard ghostly moaning.

The creepy music box followed CJ's father screaming

"Now if you excuse me i better get to high school"

CJ ran out of the house

"Are you okay CJ"

"No i'm not okay 

Kelly gasped as CJ was covered in bruises and scratches.

"What happened to you"

"My father hurts me"

Tears formed in CJ's eyes.

Kelly hugged CJ

"Don't worry CJ i find you a family that loves you"


	28. Ghostly Flu Blues

Brie Brie was sleeping but a blue butterfly landed on her nose which makes her sneeze and scare the butterfly away.

The blue butterfly turned into Mariana Manana.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good" Brie Brie said followed by a sneeze. "I feel terrible"

"I don't know humans got sick"

"I think i got it from a ghostly baby"

Brie Brie sneezes

Mariana Manana sighed "If you must know i'm a ghost and ghosts can't age or grew older."

1 hour later

Brie Brie goes to sleep.

Mariana used her supernatural powers and a ghostly green portal opened.

A black skeleton came out of the portal and flesh and muscles formed into a old Mayan man.


	29. Maribriela Crawling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Growing up Creepie episode Creepie Crawling

It was dark and windy outside.

"It was a dark and a stormy night. A baby left on the doorstep"

Thunder crash

Within the city of Mexico, many families were huddling for protection. A nervous man currently lived in an old abandoned mansion. It was haunted by ghosts.

Just as the rain drips, a car pulled up in front of the mansion. A man in a white fancy suit with greyish blonde hair stepped of the car. He was followed by a younger man with black hair, tan skin and a grayish blue suit. In his arms, he carried a basket with a pink blanket overtop of a baby. They ran to avoid the rain. The younger man placed the basket at the door.

"Come on we gotta go"

........

"Come on!"

He placed a stuffed doll and note.

Meanwhile

"Legend says the mansion is haunted by ghosts and something's scary is going to happen"

A conquistador ghost said "What is that"

A aztec ghost said "I don't know"

The door opened. A man peeked out. He has black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and brown mustache. He wears a blue newsboy cap, a white shirt under his blue business suit, white socks and black shoes.

He thought Uh-oh that's not good

The ghost of creepy mexican twin sisters flew around the basket in a macabre dance

"Can we keep the baby please"

He notices a note and then pick it up "Hello what's this?"

"It says please take care of my little nina"

"But i never take care of a baby before"

A creepy girl with long black hair appear behind them

"I'll do it"

They screamed

The baby was a girl with curly black hair and tan skin. She clung onto her stuffed doll protectively. Her big adorable brown eyes looked fearful.

"Hey we're not gonna hurt you"

The baby looked around. In her eyes, the scary ghosts suddenly turned into a peaceful loving family.

"I got a bad feeling about this"

"So they decided to raise her as one of their own."

The baby girl crawling.

"What a little bebe macabro that's it we'll call her Brie Brie"

Brie Brie giggled.

Clock transition

"So they feed her"

Creepy mexican twin sisters were cooking for Brie Brie.

Alana feeds Brie Brie broccoli.

Elena feeds Brie Brie apples.

Clock transition

"And they comfort her"

Brie Brie sees a creepy clown poster which makes her cry.

But ghostly fireflies cheers her up

Brie Brie smiles

Ghostly spiders make a baby mobile.

Brie Brie coos

Clock transition

"And they groomed her"

The ghost of a mexican artist brushes Brie Brie's teeth 

The ghost of a half German solider brushes Brie Brie's hair.

Clock transition

"Happy Birthday!"

Brie Brie eats her birthday cake.

..........

School bell rings

"Brie Brie's different from other girls they teased her for being weird as a result"

Brie Brie sees a boy playing chess.

"H-hi i'm Maribriela Martinez what's yours"

"Abel Adensom"

Brie Brie blushed

Clock transition

Brie Brie opened her locker when a creepy girl appear behind her.

"Hello"

Brie Brie screamed

"I'm sorry i couldn't help it"

"Maribriela Martinez"

"Elliza"

"So they become true friends and they lived happily ever after"

Flashback ended

Brie Brie said "The end"

Jessica growled


	30. Joseph in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Billy and Mandy episode Grim in Love.

It was a great day at the beach, Manuela and Tyler are making a sand castle.

Tyler said "All done"

Joseph's head is on a sand castle.

"I'm leaving"

Joseph whistles and his body walks with a red umbrella.

Manuela said "Come on Joseph everyone love the beach" as Joseph reattach his head.

Joseph said "Well i don't love anything"

But someone walk past Joseph.

It was a young woman who seemed shy. Her skin seems tan with rosy cheeks. Her teal eyes that holds peaceful and sorrow. Her long dark brown hair was straight. She wears a beige sweater over her white collar shirt, a black skirt, short socks and black mary jane shoes.

She smiles at him.

Joseph walked to her "Excuse me are you deceased"

"You sucked the life right out of me i'm Aurora"

Joseph said "They call me Joseph" as he kissed Aurora's hand.

"Let us let this dreadful place"

Manuela and Tyler see Joseph and Aurora walking with the umbrella.

Tyler said "Hey Joseph where did you get that wax dummy"

.......

Manuela said "This is gotta be interesting"

Hearts transition

Miracle City Cemetery

Wolf howling

Owl hooting

Aurora said "I'm queen of the underworld"

Bats flying over them.

But a bat went to her face.

Aurora and Joseph laughs

Clock transition

At the diner

Aurora said "What do you mean you can't tell when someone fakes"

Joseph said "Trust me i know"

Aurora smiles

Joseph drinks his coffee but he heard Aurora moaning.

"Are you okay"

Aurora said "Getting dark"

Joseph facepalmed as Aurora moans

Aurora coughs and then screams.

Joseph gasped

Everyone kept looking at him.

Aurora coughing

Aurora screaming

Aurora coughing

Aurora moaning

Aurora coughing

And then Aurora's heart beats faster as she let out a high pitched scream.

Aurora's heart breaks.

Joseph said "I didn't do it"

Hearts transition

Joseph and Aurora are walking when they saw a mud puddle.

Joseph saws a man lays his coat over a puddle in order to let a lady cross over it.

Joseph has an idea when he saw a Scottish man walking.

He lays a Scottish man over a puddle.

Aurora and Joseph walked.

"She busted my bagpipes!"

Joseph and Aurora are dancing in the rain as they laughed.

Thunder crash

Manuela and Tyler see Joseph.

"Uh Joseph"

Joseph wears a red hat, grey shirt, red shorts, grey sandals and sunglasses.

Joseph said "In the flesh"

Tyler said "I take it your date went well"

"I'm king of the underworld!"

Manuela said "Have you told her you're not human yet"

"No"

"You realize once you tell her she won't be so keen on you"

"She'll be okay with a little weeping"

"Prove it tell her tonight"

"I will and she'll love me ......i hope"

Podredumbre Dura cafe

Aurora said "Tombstone Booths mmm deliciously morbid"

Joseph said "Si perfectly spooky"

"Why the long face"

"The truth is....."

"Ladies and gentleman time for a really big dance contest welcome contestants"

Aurora gasped "That's us"

A zombie turned into dust.

Joseph and Aurora began to dance.

But Joseph demostrates his supernatural powers

Aurora said "You-you're a skeleton!?"

Aurora gasped as she covers her mouth with her hands.

Joseph said "I am"

Aurora screamed

She sees a zombie butcher

Aurora gasped and screamed

A zombie butler gasped

Aurora sees the zombies.

Aurora run away screaming

"He-he's a-a skele-skeleton!"

"Call me" 

Aurora screamed


	31. Brie Brie's Macabre Tales 2

It was a dark and stormy afternoon in Miracle City as rain poured the town. Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo are in the mansion, watch a horror movie. Frida noticed a old doll.

Frida asked Marigraciela "It's that your great grandma's doll"

Before Marigraciela could answer, Manny and Pablo nervously eating popcorn while hiding under the blankets.

Marigraciela said "Yes it's my great grandma's doll when she was little."

"How did you get it"

Marigraciela said "Well it all happened one night when we were fourteen and Brie Brie was a baby....."

Play with me Marigraciela

Brie Brie is crying and it make everyone a little upset.

Marigraciela said "Brie Brie please stop crying?!"

Pablo said "Maria Briella Martinez stop crying!?"

Manny covers his ears.

Frida said "Nothing's working"

But Marigraciela has an idea.

Marigraciela went upstairs.

Pablo said "Uh Marigraciela"

Marigraciela said "No, Little Marinita" as Marigraciela took out her great grandma's baby picture with a doll. "Her favorite toy when she was a baby. She always cheered her up."

Clock transition

They went to the attic as Brie Brie continued crying.

"Wait, no, don't!" Rodolfo yelped as he ran to stop them, but unfortunately, he was too late.

Brie Brie soon danced as she loved the old doll instantly.

"The ghost doll!" Rafael gasped. "I thought you got rid of that!"

"I thought you did!" Luisa replied.

"You never got rid of it?!" Rodolfo panicked.

"What's the big whoop?" Manny asked. "We got Brie Brie to stop crying without Mrs. Perez and my mom being here! You're welcome."

"You don't understand!" Luisa replied. "That creepy doll drove our ancestors so crazy for generations!"

Marigraciela said "Well my ancestors continued to being driven crazy by that thing!"

"Come on, honey," Rafeal told his wife as he took out earmuffs. "We better go sound proof our room."

"Please take me with you." Rodolfo begged.

"Overreact much?" Frida asked them. "It's just a cute little doll!"

"Oh, you'll see!" Rodolfo told them. "You'll all see!"

Luisa and Rafeal soon left with Rodolfo. Everyone exchanged strange glances before shrugging.

"They're just jealous that we're the ones that got Brie Brie to stop crying." Manny smirked to the others.

"Yeah, besides, how could one doll drive them crazy?" Pablo asked.

Brie Brie babbled and giggled as she hugged Little Marinita. Brie Brie kept making the doll sing for her, and where at first it was cute, but then it suddenly be creepy.

Pablo is reading a book as he walked but he trips over a skull which made him go into a mexican style creepy slide.

SPLAT!

Pablo is covered in blood.

Pablo is boiling in rage.

Frida is playing her guitar but she sees Little Marinita in the mirror.

And then Little Marinita transform into a mexican demon.

Frida run away screaming.

Manny is taking a shower but Little Marinita flushed the toilet which made the water steaming hot and it made Manny scream like a girl.

Marigraciela is working on a dress but Little Marinita made her dance.

Marigraciela is sweating as she falls.

And finally they can't take it anymore

Marigraciela, Pablo, Manny and Frida said "LITTLE MARINITA!?"

3 hours later-still singing.

Pablo said "3 hours of torture and i didn't get my beauty sleep!?"

Marigraciela yawned "I'm getting tired of dancing last night and i can't get that song out of my head."

Frida said "Ugh i can't get that song of my head i can't think of anything else"

But Manny has an idea.

Little Marinita transition

Brie Brie giggled

Pablo said "Okay Brie Brie time for a bath"

Brie Brie babbled

Frida hummed a song.

Manny finally puts Little Marinita in Marigraciela's room

Manny sighed in relief.

Later.....

Marigraciela screamed

Pablo said "What? What is it?"

Marigraciela said "Little Marinita is in my room?!"

Brie Brie giggled

Frida hummed a song

Manny said "Frida! Stop singing that song!"

Frida said "Sorry it's kinda stuck in my head"

Marigraciela said "Mine too"

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela began to sing a song "Oh, you beautiful doll!  
You great, big, beautiful doll!  
Let me put my arms about you,  
I could never live without you."

Frida, Manny and Pablo join in 

"Oh, you beautiful doll!  
You great, big, beautiful doll!  
If you ever leave me how my heart would ache,  
I want to hug you but I fear you'd break  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, you beautiful doll!"

Marigraciela said "And that's how i sing to Brie Brie"

Happy Halloween Everybody!


	32. Macabre Day Part 1

Manny and Pablo teaches their sons how to scare bullies before Macabre Day.

Joseph said "Hey guys i'm back"

........

Joseph said "I can't take it anymore!?" 

But Joseph has an idea.

Joseph turned into a cute brown teddy bear and then he turned inside out revealing his skeleton and internal organs which scares Manny and Pablo.

Joseph laughs as he turned back to normal.

Marigraciela, Frida, Lorena and Manuela walked to Manny, Pablo, Gabe, Emilio and Antonio.

Frida said "Hey Manny"

Manny screamed

Manny said "What is it Frida! What!?"

Frida said "Macabre Day is tomorrow"

Manny said "Of course i'll be scary about it uh what is Macabre Day"

Frida said "Macabre Day is a holiday for ghosts and ghouls. It's about scaring people, wearing makeup that looked like skeletons and singing creepy songs."

Manny said "Really"

Marigraciela said "We're going to make our outfits"

Manuela and Lorena squealed

Joseph transition

Joseph is wearing a black parade outfit.

"Listen up tomorrow is Macabre Day we have to scare people"

Emilio raises his hand

Joseph facepalmed "Yes Emilio"

Emilio said "Are we're going to scare Bryan"

Joseph said "Absolutely yes"

Antonio said "I wonder what my sister doing here"

Meanwhile

Frida said "So let me guess this is scrap booking"

A old woman with grey hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

"This is not scrapbooking supernatural scrapbooking"

Thunder crash

Ghostly moaning

Marigraciela and Frida saw a picture of Joseph with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

"This is my husband Joseph dancing when he was alive"

Ghostly moaning

Lorena said "Hold on you knew Joseph?"

"It started long time ago......"

Frida said "Oh no"


	33. Macabre Day Part 2

The Night of Miracle City's Macabre Day....

Everyone is wearing scary costumes.

Marigraciela is wearing a frilly grayish lavender dress and a pair of black slippers.

Frida is wearing a red dress and pair of black mary jane shoes.

Lorena is wearing a pink dress and white shoes.

Manuela is wearing a salmon pink dress and black shoes.

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Manuela said "Joseph!"

Manuela hugged Joseph

Joseph said "Get her off of me!"

Marigraciela laughed at him.


	34. Joseph Without a Cause

Joseph is reading a book when he heard Manuela laughing.

Joseph thought Oh no?

Joseph went to Manuela's room

Joseph said "Manuela Maria Magdalena Perez! What are you doing?!"

Manuela said "Hey Joseph I've been playing hide and seek"

Joseph facepalmed "Go ask someone else"

Manuela transition

Manuela went to the woods but she saw bad girls doing something wrong.

Manuela said "Hey guys"

"Oh look it's Mani Perez"

Joseph said "Manuela what are you doing you're gonna...."

"That's my friend Joseph"

A black haired girl growled


	35. Manuela's Sugary Sweet Shorts 1

Mariana is seen reading a book in the living room. She stopped reading.

"Oh hi everyone." Mariana spoke. "We're going to do something different tonight. Instead, we sit back and enjoy cheerful songs because it's a bright and sunny day. So let's start off with a optimistic song sung by Manuela...."

Our first song begins in Miracle City. Manuela is seen waking up in her room.

Manuela squealed

Manuela transition

Manuela: It's a sunny day, no Joseph being annoying!

Joseph: Hey!

Manuela: It's a sunny day and i'm not gonna ticked him off!

Joseph: Oh come on!

Manuela: It's a sunny day and i'm not let myself drive him.....crazy.

Ghostly moaning

Joseph said "Manuela!"

Manuela said "Uh-oh"

Manuela runs leaving behind a pink dust cloud.

Cheerful music plays

Manuela giggles

Joseph groans

Mariana spoke to the readers "For our next short, hold on to your hats because there is a optimistic girl who tried to cheer a ghost up......"

Nina walks through Miracle City Cemetery, humming a song. She danced before she sings.

But her singing attracts the ghost of a 19th century Mexican captain.

"Ay! What is that noise!?"

Nina singing

He said "If i had to hear that song one more time i'm gonna......"

He hears Nina singing

"But i'm going to find out"

Nina: Oh sweet Mariella  
I love your angelic eyes  
I'm a lucky fellow  
To capture such a prize  
Oh Dios knows, my love for you  
And he tells you to be true  
Mariella, Oh hear my sigh  
My Oriental  
Oh sweet Mariella  
Prepare the wedding wine  
There'll be one girl in my house  
When you're mine  
We'll build a tent  
Just like the children  
Of the Orient  
Oh, sweet Mariella  
My star of love divine

At the Rivera residence, Manny is painting but the ghost of a toddler aged girl scares him.

Manny screamed

The ghost girl giggled

Mariana closed the book 

"Goodbye everybody!"


	36. AIRMU

Amelie reads a poem in Miracle City Cemetery.

Manuela and Joseph sees Amelie.

Manuela said "How many times does she had to read that!?"

Joseph said "I know maybe she showed sign of eccentricity"

Manuela said "Why would we just play with her instead"

Joseph said "You remember what happened last time!"

...........

Manuela said "I forget"

Joseph said "Uh-oh"

Creepy music box playing as Manuela walked to Amelie

Manuela said "Okay Amelie how about you stopped playing that creepy nursery rhyme music for a while"

Amelie nodded

Manuela squealed

Joseph gulped


	37. The Fast and The Furiousa

It was a fine day in Miracle City.

Manuela walked to Edith's mansion.

Manuela knocked the door.

Edith said in a terrible sing song voice "I'll get it"

Edith opens the door.

Manuela carried the box.

But Edith snatches the box.

Edith slammed the door.

Manuela runs leaving behind a pink dust cloud.

Edith said "Mami Papi! Manuela gives me a stupid box!"

......

Edith growled

So Edith puts a box in her room.


	38. Brie Brie's Macabre Tales 3

It was a dark and stormy night in Miracle City.

A halloween party is being held at the mansion. Lots of spooky decorations are all over the mansion.

Manuela said "Alright guys whoever read the most scariest story wins"

Tyler raised his hand

Manuela said "Tyler you go first"

Edith growled

Tyler began "Okay it all started....."

Little Flower of Horrors

Juleka is reading a book when Rose looks at her.

Juleka growled

Rose said "Hey Juleka wanna play"

Juleka said "I'm busy go play on traffic."

Later, Rose is walking with her head down. She had no one to hang out. All her friends are busy.

Rose sighed "Why won't everyone play with me?"

But she saws a shiny star

Rose closed her eyes "I wish i had someone to play with"

Then the star came crashing down to earth.

Rose heard creepy violin music and see a bright green light comes from the trees.

Rose followed the music as she walked through the trees and bushes until she saw a crater in the ground. The crater is the source of the green glow and the music.

Rose sees a glowing flower.

She jumped back as she heard a voice "Well hello there little girl don't be shy"

"Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy"

Rose let out a squeal

"Don't be frightened by the look of my eye, I'm just your average evil flower from outta the sky!"

The flower tried to eat Rose's brain but fails.

"Well i'm just shy and scared of this place, i'm just a fish outta water from outer space, You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained"

Rose let out a squeak.

"So why don't you be a pal....and bring me some BRAINS!!"

Rose said "Okay"

"Go down to your neighbor's place, See the dull expression on her face you'd been doing her a favor if you brought her to me She not using her brain she's just watching TV."

So Rose went to her neighbor's house

Rose dragged her neighbor to a flower. She screamed. Before she run away, a flower's arm slipped inside her ear and sucked out her brain.

After her brain is eaten, her brown eyes turned green and glowed and her tan skin went gray.

"Uh-oh"

"Go down to Mrs. Le' Cree, Didn't have a thought since '43, Her brain is the portrait of an atrophy, She ain't using it, Why not give it to me"

Rose takes Mrs. Le' Cree to a flower.

Mrs. Le' Cree's old brain is eaten by a flower.

"Brains, brains I won't lie I'll eat their brains  
Till they're zombified Sure they might think  
It's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten they're brain   
Brains, brains  
It's okay It's not a matter If it isn't gray  
And if at first They think it's strange They won't think twice If they don't have a brain"

Rose is dancing with her neighbor and Mrs. Le' Cree until a flower slapped Rose.

"Go down  
To the Wonton shop  
My fortune cookie says  
That I just can't stop  
I suck the noodle  
Right out of their heads  
And half an hours later  
I'm hungry again!"

Rose takes people to a flower

A flower using chopsticks to eat a brain.

"Creep into The donut stop  
Sneak in tip-toe Past the cop  
Pick me up a cruller And a cupful of tea  
And any other sweetbreads  
You happen to see"

Rose talks to a cashier.

But a cop sees the zombies dancing.

A cop tried to fire bullets until his brain is eaten.

"Brains, brains I won't lie I'll eat their brains  
Till they're zombified Sure they might think  
It's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten they're brain   
Brains, brains  
It's okay It's not a matter If it isn't gray  
And if at first They think it's strange They won't think twice If they don't have a brain"

Rose takes her parents and friends to a flower.

"Brains, brains  
I love 'em, I need 'em  
My tummy jumps for joy  
When I eat 'em  
Big ones, fat ones  
Short ones, tall ones  
They're so delectable  
Especially the small ones  
No time  
To cook 'em in a skillet  
My belly's rumblin'  
I got a need to fill it  
I don't fry 'em  
The heat will only shrink 'em  
I'll just grab my self a straw  
And I drink 'em! Oh..."

Rose and the zombies danced to the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

Juleka heard some music and looked up the window.

Juleka facepalmed "Rose"

"You've been swell  
To go around  
And bring me  
Every single brain in town  
But with all these brains  
I can't help but think  
That there isn't one left  
Out there to drink"

 

"Now Fess up boy  
Come on, Heck  
Is there someone  
That you're trying to protect?  
Bring her down here  
To meet her end  
And I promise  
I'll be your bestest friend  
Brains, brains  
I won't lie  
I'll eat her brain  
Till she's zombified  
Sure she might think  
It's deranged  
But she won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten her brain"

Rose saws Juleka, her smile turned into a frown.

"Brains, brains  
It's okay  
It's not a matter  
If it isn't gray  
And if at first  
She thinks it's strange  
She won't think twice  
If she don't have a brain  
Brains  
Bring me her brain  
Bring me her brain  
Bring me her brain  
Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Juleka said "Alright what's going on here?"

But Juleka's brain is eaten.

Rose said "Juleka?"

But a flower melts.

Rose saw a flower changing into something purple.

"That's better"

"Juleka it's that you?"

"Yes i guess my brain was a little too spicy for the flower you tried to feed me to"

"I'm sorry i'll do everything to make up for it"

"Yes bring me.....some brains!"

"The End"

Everyone is impressed with Tyler.

Edith said "Ugh! Lame"

But a goth girl appear behind Edith.

"Hi Edith"

Edith screamed

"I got a macabre story"

Manuela and Tyler gulped

"The poem i'm telling is called El Corazón Revelador"

Thunder crashing

"Once upon a time....."

Vice Principal Chakal sees a old man.

Vice Principal Chakal gulped

And finally Vice Principal Chakal can't take it anymore.

So Vice Principal decided to kill a old man and hide it.

But He heard a old man's beating heart which drives him crazy.

The police comes to Vice Principal Chakal's house.

They heard a beating heart

And he says "Here! Here is the sound of his beating heart!?"

Thunder crashing

"The End"

Her classmates are hiding behind the couch.

Manuela said "It took place in the Great Depression"

El Bebe y el Esqueleto

1934

A baby girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She crawls into Miracle City Cemetery. A tombstone says "Here Lies David Morales 1867-1917"

She said "Uh-oh" as the skeletons rises from their graves.

She let out a squeal as David's skeleton rises from his grave.

But She hugged David much to his dismay.

"¡Oh vamos!"

She giggled

David put a baby girl on a tombstone.

She giggled

"Muy Bien"

Creepy 1930s music

She clapped her hands and laughed

"The end"

Everyone at the party is impressed.

"Happy Halloween Everybody!"


	39. Leone Elementary School Ghost Girl Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a creepypasta that i create.

School bell rings

Brie Brie and Abel are opening their lockers when Elliza appear behind them.

Elliza said "Hey Guys"

Brie Brie and Abel screamed

Elliza said "Have you ever heard of a legend"

Brie Brie and Abel shake their heads.

"It was a long time ago, There was a girl who was cheerful and friendly, but she was bullied by the mean girls. Her life changed forever when she meets a nice boy. She becomes the popular girl which makes the mean girls jealous. The mean girls come up with a plan. However she was murdered by the mean girls, her classmates never forgive the mean girls for this. She was buried in Miracle City Cemetery. Her ghost rises from her grave and humming a macabre yet beautiful tune while looking for cruel people. The End."

Thunder crash

Ghostly screech

Brie Brie and Abel shuddered

Elliza said "Oh come on guys it's just a urban legend"

Brie Brie and Abel nodded.

..........

At the Adensom household, Abel was watching a horror movie.

He decided to call Brie Brie on his phone.

...........

At the Perez household, Brie Brie was sleeping, but her phone rang a ringtone which cause her to wake up. She answers it.

"Hello"

"Brie Brie! I just see it at a movie once"

"Sure it's the least i could do?"


	40. Leone Elementary School Ghost Girl Part 2

At Brie Brie's shed, Brie Brie and Abel are reading a cursed book.

Brie Brie said "Okay let's see legend has it whoever sings a macabre yet beautiful song something's scary is going to happen"

Abel gulped "Now what are we gonna do?"

Clock transition

Brie Brie and Abel went to Miracle City.

Brie Brie founds a girl's tombstone.

"Here Lies Maribella Rodriguez"

Brie Brie thought Aww i feel sorry for that girl

Ghostly moaning

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Abel and Brie Brie lit the candles.

"Here we go"

Brie Brie gulped

"Macabre Maribella, Macabre Maribella, Macabre Maribella!"

Thunder crash

Brie Brie and Abel screamed.


	41. Leone Elementary School Ghost Girl Part 3

Brie Brie and Abel saw the ghost of a little girl with long black hair that covers her eyes. She wears a tattered dress.

She spoke in a soft voice "Hello"

Brie Brie and Abel screamed

"Sorry sorry i can't help it"

Brie Brie and Abel gulped

"I'm Maribella Rodriguez but some people call me Macabre Maribella"

"I'm Brie Brie and this is my friend Abel"

Maribella said "All these years they tried to hurt me expect for a buen chico" as she flew in a macabre yet beautiful dance.

Brie Brie gasped "Then what happened?"

"The mean girls. They-they murdered me"

Abel gasped "I knew it!"

Later at the richer side of Miracle City.

Maribella scares the mean girls' descendants for what they did to her.

"That's the spirit!"


	42. Sugaryatto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Dexter's Lab Episode Labretto.

Classical music plays as Joseph is cleaning the living room.

Record scratch

Creepy ballet music as Manuela started to dance.

And now Joseph join in.

"And now here are the characters Joseph and Manuela"

"And now here are the characters Joseph and Manuela"

"Please let us have a sugary sweet day to see for us to be"

1930s music plays as Pablo is pacing back and forth.

Pablo hummed

Pablo sings "What would I do for a girl?"

The maternity doors opened.

Marigraciela is humming a tune but her singing interrupted by her birth.

The doctor tell her to do her breathing 3 times and then Marigraciela screams in pain

The maternity doors closed

Pablo is continuing pacing back and forth until he heard a soft baby cry.

"Congratulations it's a girl"

Pablo walked to Marigraciela who is holding Manuela.

Pablo is excited.

So they drive Manuela home where Gabe is waiting.

Marigraciela and Pablo said "We're home we have your newborn sister!"

1930s music plays as Gabe began to walked to his parents.

"Gabe we like you to meet your baby sister Manuela."

And Gabe and Manuela become best friends.


	43. Manuela's Sugary Sweet Shorts 2

Creepy music box playing as Rose saw a shadow.

Rose said "Juleka whose shadows belong to?"

Juleka said "The shadows belong to Violeta and Rosa Ocampo"

Rose said "The Ocampo twins are the creepy twins in the Roaring 20s"

"Wait why they invited a girl and her friends to their tea party at the apartment"

Juleka said "Well it all took place in Miracle City" as she drinks her coffee. "Back then Miracle City was a great place where something's scary is going to happen"

It was a great day in the city of Miracle City in the year of 1926.

Marigraciela was sewing a dress but she heard a creepy music box playing.

Marigraciela continued but she heard the girls singing creepy songs.

Finally she can't take it anymore

Marigraciela opens the door revealing the creepy mexican twin sisters. They has long dark brown hair, dull brown eyes and tan skin. They wear grayish blue dresses, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Marigraciela gulped "W-who are you?"

The twins spoke in a somber yet soft voice "We're the Ocampo twins"

"I'm Violeta"

"And i'm Rosa"

Marigraciela's jaw dropped

"You're invited to our tea party at our house at 8:00 you must bring your friends"

Marigraciela gulped.

Thunder crash

Rose said "Let me guess despite being the creepy twins, they were nice people"

Juleka said "There's a reason why everyone were so scared of Violeta and Rosa back then"

"And then she ask her friends"

Magdalena said "Yes"

Juan Manuel, Marisol, Paco and Pablo said "Wait What?!"

Marigraciela said "Trust me it's gonna be fun!"

Juan Manuel said "Are you kidding the last time we're invited to Dolores's birthday party."

Opie nodded

Marigraciela said "I think Opie says yes"

Pablo facepalmed "Ay! Marigraciela Opie is just a baby"

Opie blows a raspberry.

Magdalena giggled.

Marisol facepalmed.

Later at night

Creepy music box playing

Opie babbled

Violeta and Rosa nodded

Pablo said "Oh come on! What's so great about being scary"

Creepy violin music

Pablo, Paco, Juan Manuel, Magdalena, Opie, Marisol and Marigraciela screamed

Thunder crash

They were playing creepy games.

And finally they go to sleep.

Opie said "Goodnight"

Violeta and Rosa said "Goodnight"

Thunder crash

Wilhelm scream

Juleka said "The End"


	44. Ay Migas

Marigraciela is sewing a dress, but she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mami Is Papi coming home from work!"

"Yes he'll be home in 15 minutes"

"Okay Mami"

.........

Marigraciela said "This is gonna be tougher than i thought?"

Clock transition

Marigraciela grabs a cursed cookbook from the trunk.

"Let's see here" Marigraciela see a recipe from the book. 

Manuela said "Mami What does the book tell us"

"First ingredient is egg"

Manuela cracks the eggs open, letting the yolk into the bowl.

Marigraciela said "Next ingredient is flour."

Manuela putting flour into the bowl which makes them white.

Manuela sneezed "It-it says use 2 cups of sugar."

Marigraciela sneezed "You-you got it"

A few minutes later

Marigraciela take the cookies out of the oven.

Manuela and Marigraciela sniffed

Manuela said "One is for Papi?"

Marigraciela said "One is is for Gabe?"

Manuela and Marigraciela facepalmed

Marigraciela and Manuela transition

Marigraciela and Manuela had to wait until they hear a door bell.

Manuela opens the door.

Manuela said "Papi! Gabe!"

Marigraciela said "Pablo! Gabe!"

Marigraciela and Manuela hugged their relatives much to their dismay.


End file.
